peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
How to Save the Uni-Mind/Final Battle
(Back at Zurg and Hades’ ship, Sora’s team arrived and found it…. Empty. As they searched the ship cautiously, they whispered to each other to make sure the enemy doesn’t hear them) Satsuki: (Whispering) It’s quiet…. Too quiet…. B.E.N.: (Whispering) And it’s empty…. Too empty…. Mushu: (Whispering) And it’s spooky…. Too spooky…. (Before Snake can say something, Ace was about to smack him when Snake shuts up. Sora whispered suddenly) Sora: (Whispering) Hey, Gangreen Gang? (The five turned to him and the rest of his team in curiosity) Sora: (Whispering) In case we don’t make it, tell us all your full or real names. (The Gangreen Gang got surprised at first, but then agreed) Bubbles: (Whispering) Go ahead. (Ace quietly confessed first) Ace: (Whispering) My full name is Ace D. Copular. (Then the rest followed suit) Snake: (Whispering) My real name isssss Ssssssanford D. Ingleberry, but you can ssssstill call me Ssssssnake. Arturo: (Whispering) My full name is Arturo de la Guerra, but you can still call me either Arturo or Li’l Arturo. Billy: (Whispering) My real name is William W. Williams, but you can still call me either Billy or Big Billy. (Grubber quietly blew a raspberry and Ace quietly translated) Ace: (Whispering) He says his full name is Grubber J. Gribberish, but you can still call him Grubber. (The team nods in an understanding way) Sora: (Whispering) Thanks. (Arren and Therru then confessed their other names) Arren: (Whispering) My other name is Lebannen. Therru: (Whispering) And mine’s Tehanu. (The Gangreen Gang got confused at first, because they didn’t know it at first) Arren: (Whispering) Therru and I are confessing our names too. (Therru nods in agreement, and then the Gangreen Gang understood. Then, as they searched some more, Sora spoke up quietly) Sora: (Whispering) One minute the ship was full and the next thing we noticed it’s…. (Suddenly, Zurg’s voice spoke up, finishing for him) Zurg: Empty? (Turning to the source of Zurg’s voice, they find a shadowy figure with glowing blood red eyes standing before them at the doorway. Riku pulls his Keyblade out) Riku: Zurg, we got you and Hades outnumbered! Zurg: Not necessarily. Hades: Yep. (Suddenly, the shadowy figure unveiled himself as he walked out, revealing not Zurg, but a possessed Mongkut, shocking the heroes. Suddenly, the crew came out of hiding with evil smirks. And they weren’t the only ones on board, even the possessed were on board too, although the possessed mermaids were in the water with Cerberus. And while they appeared, Banzai and one of the possessed Moogles appeared next to Kairi, making her jump in surprise) Zurg: (Echoing through the possessed) You see, if you want to defeat us…. Hades: (Echoing through the possessed) You’ll have to fight through your friends to us. (Despite being concerned for their possessed friends, Sora’s team got determined as they wielded their weapons) Sora: You fiends! Roxas: Give our friends back now! (Zurg, Hades, the crew, and the possessed laughed evilly at them) Him: Not so easy to defeat us, huh? (Zurg and Hades then came out) Hades: So, any last moments before we finish you? Zurg: And think fast! (After thinking it over, Sora nods and spoke up) Sora: (To the enemy) Yeah. We got two last moments. (To his team) Right? (His team nods and then the team walked up by his side, reciting the Law of Dreamland while praying, much to the pirates’ confusion, starting with the Gangreen Gang speaking it up) Gangreen Gang: This is the Law of Dreamland, as old and true…. Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Gangreen Gang: As both the Land, the Sea, and the Sky, and the Sun, the Moon, and the Stars…. Zurg: (Confused) What is this? (Soon, one by one, Sora’s team piped into the reciting of the Law) Sora’s team: The Islander who follows it will blossom into strength and magic. And the Islander who breaks it will suffer the consequences…. Mojo Jojo: (Confused) What’s going on? Sora’s team: Like a dying tree being curdled by a choking vine, making the law runneth over and back…. (During the “choking vine” part, Zurg, Hades, and their pirates got determined too) Hunter J: You’re all crazy, you know that?! Sora’s team: For the strength of the Islander is the Believer. And the strength of the Believer is the Islander. Amen. (Zurg pulled his laser gun out and Hades conjured up a fireball and fired at Sora’s team, but they dodged. And they continued to dodge as Zurg and Hades kept shooting at them) Hades: (While shooting at the heroes) Hold still! (The barrage of fireballs and lasers continued to fire until Zurg ran out of laser juice and Hades got exhausted. As Hades quickly recovered and Zurg recharged his gun, Sora, Riku, and Roxas attempted to sneak attack, when after the villains finished what they’re doing, knocked them down with punches. The team was about to help the three boys when the pirates and the possessed blocked the way. As Sora, Riku, and Roxas recovered, Zurg and Hades aimed their gun and fireball respectively at the three boys) Zurg: Say goodbye, Sora Pan, Riku, and Roxas. Hades: Adios. (They fired, when suddenly, a blinding white light stopped the blasts and after it died down, a female human stood in between the two enemies, protecting Sora, Riku, and Roxas with her Keyblade. She is a 20 year old woman with short neck-length blue hair, blue eyes, and wearing a sleeveless turtleneck slate gray jumpsuit with her back exposed, two sashes, one blue and one white, tied around the waist and hanging down there, a black corset wrapped around the torso, slate gray shorts, slate gray leg-socks, a pair of pink suspenders wrapped around her chest and back area in an x form, a pair of white sleeve-like arm gloves with pieces of silver armor attached under her shoulders, gray fingerless gloves underneath, and light silver armor boots. Sora’s team recognized her calmly while the pirates looked on in either shock or surprise as Sora said her name) Sora: (Whispering) Aqua…. Kairi: (Whispering) Sora, Riku, and Roxas’ mentor…. Kayley: (Whispering) And the Goddess of Dreamland…. (The woman, now called Aqua, spoke up calmly and with confidence) Aqua: Pick on someone your own size. (Enraged, Zurg and Hades attempted to knock her back, but she quickly grabbed Sora, Riku, and Roxas, jumped out of the way, and landed gracefully on her feet like a cat. Aqua turned to Sora and his team with a soft smile) Aqua: Thanks for summoning me. Skippy: You’ll help us? (Aqua nods and then she and the team got determined and got ready to fight) Hades: Goddess or not, you will never defeat us and restore the Uni-Mind! Sora: We’ll see about that! (Then, the two sides, except the possessed, began their clash. Hunter J fired her laser at Satsuki, but she blocked the blast with her gold sword, deflecting it and almost hitting the bounty hunter) Hunter J: (Smirking) Drake and Warp are right. You and that dragon girl are feisty little vixens. Satsuki: (Smiling smugly) Heh. I wouldn’t gloat if I were you. (Then, Ed lunged at Hunter J, knocking her down. With the rest of the heroes, they fought off the pirates greatly, until suddenly, Zurg and Hades whistled to the possessed, making them shields to themselves and the crew, making the heroes stop. Eddy was about to attack when Aqua stopped him) Aqua: Eddy, no! They may be possessed, but they’re our friends! Eddy: But…! (Thinking about something quickly, Double D got it) Double D: Well, since you put it that way, Aqua. I’d say they’ll be struck out. (Getting the idea, the team and even Aqua agreed) Buttercup: That’s the spirit! (Then Bubbles and Arturo rolled themselves up as bowling balls and Buttercup and Ace grabbed them respectively and like a bowling ball, rolled them into the possessed, knocking all of them down unconscious like pins, surprising the pirates) Buttercup and Ace: Stee-rike! (Snapping out of their surprised reactions, the pirates got angry) Ron: Not bad, but you still have to get by us to restore the Uni-Mind. Eddy: Gladly. (They resume their clash until Cerberus and the pirate crew, except Zurg, Hades, Hunter J, and the Stabbington Brothers, were beaten down and knocked unconscious) Riku: Nowhere to run now. (Scrambling to think of something fast, Hunter J suddenly noticed Therru and smirked, confusing her. Then, to the heroes’ shock before they could react, Hunter J temporally stunned the heroes with her stun pellets and grabbed Therru) Therru: Put me down! (After the stun wore off, the team recovered) Arren: Let Therru go now! Hunter J: Ah-ah-ah! You have to come after me and get her! (She retreats with Therru in tow into a cabin. While the rest of the team fought against Zurg and Hades, Arren, Snake, and the Powerpuff Girls darted after the two when suddenly just near the entrance of the cabin, Ron and Ren blocked the way) Ron: (Sneeringly) So close. (He and Ren pulled their bo staffs out and swung at them, making them dodge. Then, Arren used his sword to block them and destroy them at the same time, shocking the Stabbington Brothers. Then the Stabbington Brothers got nervous when Arren pointed his sword at them as he, Snake, and the Powerpuff Girls glared at him) Ron: (Nervously) Uh, when I said so close, I meant…. (As Arren’s sword’s blade neared Ron’s neck, the Stabbington Brothers retreated. Then Arren tried to open the cabin door, but it’s locked) Arren: There has to be a way to open…! Snake: Ussssse your sssssword! Powerpuff Girls: The sword! (Arren noticed his sword in his hand and after looking at Snake and the Powerpuff Girls in realization, he nods and then with his sword, hacked away at the door’s lock. Once the lock was destroyed, he kicked the door open and they entered cautiously) Arren: (Whispering) Therru? (Suddenly, they heard Therru’s moaning somewhere back there and they ran to the source and found Therru, her hands bound in rope behind her back and gagged with a cloth, trying to warn them about something with a concerned look on her face. Arren and Snake ran up to her and after Arren removed the cloth off her mouth and Snake started to untie her, Therru blurted it out finally) Therru: It’s a trap! (The Powerpuff Girls suddenly noticed Hunter J walking up slowly towards Arren and Snake, her knife ready to stab them) Powerpuff Girls: Arren, Snake! Look out! (Hearing them, Arren and Snake noticed Hunter J and the Powerpuff Girls were about to punch her when Hunter J swung her arm like a club and knocked them back. After smirking evilly at the knocked down Powerpuff Girls, she was about to stab Arren first, but Arren blocked the knife. Snake meanwhile, freed Therru and rooted for him) Therru: Kick that witch’s butt! Snake: (To Arren) Cleave her to the brisssssssket! (Under his breath with a shrug) Whatever that meansssss. (Arren swung his sword at Hunter J, but she dodged and then, with one kick, she knocked Arren down, making him accidentally drop his sword. Just when Hunter J stabbed the knife at him, Snake bravely ran to Arren’s sword, grabbed it, and jumped at him to block it, but unfortunately, much to his and his friends’ shock and Hunter J’s surprise, it missed and the knife stabbed Snake in the stomach offscreen) Bubbles: Snake! (Dropping Arren’s sword and clenching his stabbed stomach, Snake collapsed on the ground, wheezing in pain. Hunter J smirked evilly) Hunter J: (Sarcastically) Look at what you did. (Seriously) ''But don’t worry, you guys will join him. ''(Grabbing his sword, Arren jumped to his feet as the Powerpuff Girls floated up quickly and after Arren kicked the bounty hunter down and he and the Powerpuff Girls pinned her down by her arms and legs, Therru, with literal burning determination, upset over Snake getting mortally wounded, lunged at Hunter J and after struggling over the knife, Therru punched Hunter J in the cheek, snatched the knife and points at her in anger) Therru: (Angrily) How dare you do that to Snake?! Nobody hurts our friends and injures them like him while we’re around! (Blossom then knocks Hunter J out and after they released her, Arren picked the weak gasping Snake and Buttercup contacted Sora’s team) Buttercup: Guys, we have an emergency! Blossom: Snake’s down! Bubbles: Hunter J stabbed him! (Outside, Sora’s team had already beaten down Zurg and Hades and even the Stabbington Brothers and knocked them out. Upon hearing what the Powerpuff Girls said, the team became concerned and shocked) Sora: Then get him here! (They nod and run out of the cabin to meet up. Once met up, they checked on Snake’s stab wound and to their shock, found it fatal. Therru however, got determined) Therru: Hang in there. (She was about to sing when Snake weakly spoke up to Sora) Snake: (Weakly) Focusssss on the Uni-Mind…. Then I’ll be healed…. Ace: But Snake, you’re dying! She has to help…! Snake: (Weakly) Jussssst do it…! (Realizing, Sora, Riku, and Roxas nodded, and they and Aqua flew up to the corrupted Uni-Mind) Sora: Now, the moment of truth…. (Sora, Riku, and Roxas touched their fingers onto the Uni-Mind, but after it flickered from restored to corrupted repeatedly, it went back to corrupted again) Roxas: Zurg and Hades really corrupted the Uni-Mind to it’s core! (Realizing, Aqua flew down to Therru) Aqua: Therru! Therru: What? Aqua: Use your dragon powers and get Sora, Riku, and Roxas into the Uni-Mind’s core! Therru: But Snake…! Aqua: I’m concerned for him too, but isn’t he more important than the fate of the worlds? Snake: (Weakly) She’sssssss right…. Jussssst do it…. (Hesitating at first, Therru got determined, nods, and then flew up to Sora’s group, carried Sora, Riku, and Roxas next to the Uni-Mind, and with her dragon powers, placed the three boys into the core. Then, the Uni-Mind glowed a white light, blinding everyone. Then, Sora, Riku, and Roxas’ crow was heard and a blast of white light waves spread across Dreamland and the outside. Then, to the heroes’ relief, the possessed slowly woke up, back to normal) Tuptim: (Confused) Where are we…? Buster: Feels like we blacked out…. Mushu: You were possessed, but we freed you! (He points at the glowing Uni-Mind happily and then the glow died down, and the Uni-Mind was restored to it’s red, white, and purple striped colors and the red Saturn-like ring returned. Therru then used her dragon powers to quickly pull Sora, Riku, and Roxas out, unharmed) Therru: Are you alright? (Sora, Riku, and Roxas recovered and nods. Suddenly, Kairi called out to them) Kairi: Guys! Help Snake, quick! (Remembering Snake, they quickly flew back down to his dying body with Bubbles and Ace, with extreme concern on their faces, trying to keep him focused, and Therru kneeled next to him) Bubbles: (Concerned) Stay with us! Ace: (To Snake in concern) Be strong, Snake! Come on! (To Therru) Hurry up and heal him! (Therru nods and quickly placed her hand on the stab wound and started to sing quickly) Therru: Dragon, gleam and glow Let your power shine Make the clock reverse Bring back what once was mine (She stopped singing suddenly, for she noticed she’s not glowing) Therru: Why am I not glowing?! (Realizing, Aqua grew grim, much to the team and their friends’ concern upon noticing her grim reaction) Aqua: Your powers are temporally drained due to restoring the Uni-Mind…. (Tears welled in her eyes) Aqua: (Voice breaking) I’m afraid…. Snake can’t be saved…. (Angry tears welling in her eyes, Buttercup started screaming at her) Buttercup: (In angry tears) That’s baloney! There has to be a way! Arturo: (Starting to cry) He just can’t…! (He breaks down crying. Snake smiled weakly to Therru, Bubbles, and Ace and placed his hand on Bubbles’ cheek and spoke softly) Snake: (Weakly) It’sssss okay…. You were my adventure…. And…. I thanksssss you for it…. (Tears welling in her eyes, Bubbles gently accepted Snake’s hand and embraced it when suddenly, Snake slowly closed his eyes and after letting out one last breath, his embraced hand on Bubbles’ cheek slowly went limp and in slow-motion, fell to the ground. Seeing that, the team’s concern turned to despair and sadness as Therru started to tear up and unknowingly bowed her head in sadness over the stab wound, still covered a little bit by Snake's other hand, as Bubbles started begging at the lifeless Snake tearfully) Bubbles: (Crying) No…. No! You can’t leave us! (She laid her head on Snake’s lifeless face and cried) Bubbles: (Crying) Don’t leave us…. (Hope for Snake lost, the team and their friends hung their heads down tearfully and some started to cry too, although Mongkut is sad too, he didn’t cry nor shed tears. Despite trying to fight his tears and crying, Ace finally broke down and cried softly. Then Therru tearfully sang softly, getting everyone’s attention) Therru: (Tearfully) Heal what has been hurt Ace: (Whispering and crying) Therru…. (But Therru continued, ignoring him) Therru: (Tearfully) Change the Fate’s design Save what has been lost Bring back what once was mine What once was mine (She sobs as a couple of teardrops falls from her tearstained eyes and landed on Snake’s stab wound. Silence as the sun slowly came up, except for the team’s grieving and crying, especially Bubbles’ crying, and then suddenly, this all stopped when what got their attention was a red gold glow slowly emerging from Snake’s stab wound from where the two teardrops landed. Then the glow began to intensify and grow into a form of a red gold dragon as everyone watched in shock and silence. Then the dragon silently entered the stab wound and after the glow died down, the stab wound was gone and Snake softly gasped with his eyes still closed, surprising everyone. As they watched on hopefully, Snake suddenly slowly opened his eyes and noticing them, smiled softly) Snake: (Groggily) I guesssssss…. My time’sssss not up yet, huh? (Overjoyed at his return, the team and their friends got happy that while Aqua and Therru got relieved, Bubbles and the Gangreen Gang, except Ace, embraced him with happy tears as Snake sat up. Suddenly, Ace cleared his throat, getting Snake’s attention. He looked like he had angry tears in his eyes) Ace: (In angry tears) Snake, I don’t know if I want to punch you for scaring me and the others…! (He clenched his fist as if he was gonna punch Snake, much to his concern, but then Ace smiled tearfully and hugged him instead) Ace: (In happy tears) Or hug you to welcome you back to us! (Snake hugs him back in comfort) Snake: I likessss the sssssecond option. (After all is fine, the team watched proudly at the Uni-Mind as Ace helped Snake up to his feet. Suddenly, they heard groaning and turned to see Zurg, Hades, and the pirates getting up, for they woke up finally. Sora and Aqua looked at each other with smug smiles and then Aqua walked up and with her Magnera spell, pulled all the pirates, except Hunter J and the Stabbington Brothers, up into the air and dropped them into the water) Zurg: What happened?! Aqua: Apparently, you lost. Sora: And the Uni-Mind is back to normal. (The pirates then noticed the former possessed victims glaring at them. Pain and Panic got nervous) Pain: Uh, we were just kidding about the puppet scenario, right? Panic: Yeah! We…! (Then, Chulalongkorn threw a barrel on both Pain and Panic, dizzying them) Chulalongkorn: That’s for possessing us! (Suddenly, after Yuffie whistled to a certain hiding spot, Zurg, Hades, and the pirates, including the recovered Pain and Panic, heard ticking and noticed, to Zurg’s horror, the Krookodile and Tamatoa emerging, with the Krookodile hungrily licking his lips and Tamatoa smirking evilly at the pirates) Tamatoa: (To the Krookodile) Hungry, mon ami Krookodile? (The Krookodile nods and they started to move towards the pirates. After Sora’s team and their friends, with Hunter J and the Stabbington Brothers in custody and the Uni-Mind safely with them, disembarked the ship via flying, a scared Zurg, an annoyed Hades, and a concerned pirate crew got back on their ship and quickly sailed away with Cerberus swimming quickly next to them with Tamatoa and the Krookodile hungrily chasing after them. The heroes then chanted Zurg and Hades’ certain pet peeved nicknames) Heroes: Zurg and Hades are a Borgfish and a Hothead, a Borgfish and a Hothead, a Borgfish and a Hothead! Zurg and Hades are a Borgfish and a Hothead, a Borgfish and a Hothead, a Borgfish and a Hothead! (The heroes then cheered as they and their captured bounty hunters landed. Then, Sora, Riku, Roxas, and their team, especially the Gangreen Gang, crowed in victory) Hunter J: Shut that crowing up! Sora: (Smugly) Too late, “comrade.” We just finished it. (Hunter J suddenly noticed Snake and got confused) Hunter J: Wha…? I thought I stabbed you? Snake: (Angrily to Hunter J) It takesssss more than a knife to finish me! (To Therru with a wink) Right? Therru: Yep. (Bubbles then came up to Hunter J and, along with Blossom and Buttercup who dragged the Stabbington Brothers, dragged her to the edge of the cliff over the water. Hunter J and the Stabbington Brothers got concerned) Hunter J: You’re not gonna drop us, are you?! Ron: Have mercy. (The Powerpuff Girls then calmly placed the three bounty hunters down and continued to glare at them) Blossom: Okay. Buttercup: We’ll show mercy, alright. Bubbles: Just one thing for you three…. (A short pause, then the Powerpuff Girls socked Hunter J, Ron and Ren in the faces, making them fall into the water, making Sora, Riku, and Roxas proud while everyone cheered) Bubbles: That’s for stabbing Snake, you wicked witch! Blossom and Buttercup: Yeah! (They then smiled proudly to their friends and went to return the Uni-Mind to the Moogle Village) Coming up: The London group returns home after bidding a tearful and happy goodbye to their old and new friends in Dreamland and a few weeks later, they resume their lives, hoping to one day visit Dreamland again. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies